otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Serath Kahar Abdicates Throne
FASTHELD - Only days after the last Imperial Proclamation, Couriers attached to the Imperial Watch traveled across the realm of Fastheld once more, delivering parchments again sealed with the legitimate signet of Emperor Zolor Zahir I and - unexpectedly - Sovereign Prince Serath Kahar I. The parchments read as follows: ---- Effective as of the 19th Day of Shadowreach in the year of the Light 626 After the Aegis, His Highness the Prince Serath Kahar the First, Sovereign of the Empire, Defender of the Faith, Champion of the Light, does hereby officially abdicate any and all claim to the Imperial Throne and the Great Empire of Fastheld. In his steed does he officially endorse His Imperial Majesty Zolor Zahir as the Emperor of the realm, with all the honors and trappings of power that the position holds. Let it be known that His Highness the Prince Serath Kahar does this for the greater good of the People and the Great Empire of Fastheld, for the Empire demands an Emperor that wields an understanding of the realm beyond that of her People, and His Highness does not believe he is that Emperor that the People may wish him to be, and will continue to serve the Empire in a far greater capacity in the position he already holds by right of birth and deed. His Highness advocates that His Imperial Majesty Zolor Zahir the First, however, is capable of such deeds, regardless of what perceptions people may hold of him for past deeds, and that the man that His Imperial Majesty once was should not be held against the Emperor that His Imperial Majesty may become. His Highness the Prince Serath Kahar the First will remain a Sovereign of the Great Empire of Fastheld, however, by Divine Right. Let is also be known that His Imperial Majesty Zolor Zahir the First shall also, by Royal Decree of His Highness the Prince, hold Sovereignity as well, by the will of the Imperial House and by the Light, as of this day. ---- Many believe that the recent lockdown of Fastheld Keep is entirely due to the meeting between the newly recognized Emperor and the Prince, previously thought to have been lost to the Wildlands. Even more suspect that the sweeping changes to policy and the structure and stances of the Empire have much to do with this meeting of political powers, though are unsure just what could make the Emperor - a Zahir - and the Prince - an Imperial Kahar - put aside the traditional mistrust of their Houses and any conflict arising over the way the Emperor came to power in order to see eye-to-eye on so many aspects. including, but not limited to, the abdication of the Imperial Crown. Indeed, the changes to the Imperial Watch, the advocation of women as able combatants, and the stance regarding the amnesty of Shadow-Touched citizens, all seem to be hallmarks of the Prince's opinions. As for the Prince himself, it is rumoured that none have actually seen him either in or around Fastheld Keep, nor initially enter or leave it. Conversely, the seal is official and could not be forged, removing any and all doubt as to the authenticity of the declaration.